


Twist of Fate

by NevaehHM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Claiming Bites, College, Drama, F/M, Not Beta Read, Slow To Update, Spy - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Will Edit Once Complete, spy romance, spy vs spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: Elexis is a spy, sent on a mission to kill a notorious vampire that goes to Westchester University, a college for vampires. That's no problem for her, but with a spy on her trail, her mission just got a lot more complicated.





	1. Introduction

"We have a new mission for you." the head directors voice rang through the speakers.

I was currently lounging on the couch in my isolated home in Fiji when I had received a call from a number I knew all too well.

"Give me the details." I said as I headed back to my room, looking out of the glass walls as I went.

"Were sending you to Westchester to handle a target by the name of Blake Wilder. The rest of the information will be given to you once you get to headquarters." He said before it disconnected.

"There goes my vacation. Cali, here I come." I said to myself as I grabbed my already packed bags and headed out the door


	2. Chapter 1

"We have landed Miss Huron." The stewardest said to me as she tapped on my shoulder.

I took out my earphones and stood up.

"Thanks." I muttered as I grabbed my things and got off my plane.

I slipped a pair of sunglasses on my face as I stepped out into the California sunlight. After descending the steps I noticed Zac standing next to the drivers door of my all black Lexus LF-A Roadster, with the keys hanging from his fingers.

"My baby." I said as I ran towards it.

Zac opened his arms and I went right passed him and hugged my car.

"I missed you so much." I said as I kissed the roof.

"Really. I was the one taking care of it for you." Zac said as he pouted.

"Aw, is someone jelly." I smirked as I hugged him.

"Not anymore. We gotta get to headquarters, boss needs you to get on this ASAP." He replied pulling back.

He tossed me the keys as he went over to the passengers side and slid in. I hopped in the car and started it up.

"Gosh I missed this." I muttered to myself as I pulled off the runway.

"What's been going on?" I asked glancing at Zac out the corner of my eye.

"Nothing really, boss has been trying to get close to Blake to finish it off but we've been having no such luck." He replied.

"And you guys think I can do it?" I questioned.

"You're the best spy out there, of course they want you to do this." He said with a laugh.

A few minutes later we pulled up to headquarters and hopped out of the car. I walked into the seemingly normal office building, nodding to fellow spies that walked passed. I made my way over to the elevators and pressed the down button. Once the doors opened I stepped inside the elevator and held the button for the basement. When it changed from red to green I let it go and the doors slid closed. I waited patiently as it descended well passed the basement and into the lobby of the real headquarters.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked straight passed the front desk, and down the hall on the left until I reached the glass double doors at the end of the hall. There were a few people inside including the director, all sat around the table waiting for me to arrive. I let out a breath before walking through the doors and taking my seat at the end of the table opposite them.

"You called, I came. Now, give me the details so I can get this over with." I said propping my feet up on the table.

"We're sorry for calling you in during your vacation but you're the only one that could get this done." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Details?" I questioned.

He pressed a button on the remote he had in his hand and a picture popped up on the screen. It was a close up on a boy. He had gorgeous blue eyes, midnight black hair cut and styled over his left eye, and snakebites.

"That is your new target. Name, Blake Wilder. He's 19 has been a vampire for 20." He said then pressed another button and a rather elaborate building popped up. This is Westchester University. A university where the entire population is vampire. That's why we need you for this mission." He finished.

"So you want me, a human, to attended a university full of vampires, and kill one of the most well known ones?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes." He replied.

"I need to meet with the weapons head, science gal and I need blueprints of the entire school, oh and backgrounds. I need to know exactly what I'm walking into." I said racking my brain for anything else I might need.

"Will do. Is there anything else you need Miss Huron?" He asked messing around on his phone.

"How long will this mission last?" I asked.

"The sooner you finish the job the sooner you leave." He replied simply before he and his team filed out.

"And Elexis." He called stopping at the door.

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Good luck." He finished.

"Thanks chief." I replied before standing.

I walked back to the lobby and walked down the hallway on the right. I made my way down the hall and through a set of doors that led into the weapon center.

"Boss said you'd be coming." Brady said.

"Yeah. I need to bring out the big guns on this one." I replied glancing around at all of the weapons linging the walls.

"What are you looking for?" He asked leading me further to the back of the room.

"Something small, discret but deadly." I replied.

"I got just what you need!" He exclaimed and went through a set of curtains in the back.

I followed and was shock at the amount of firepower.

"This just came in today. Should do the trick." He said as he pulled out what seemed to be a pen. 

"Um I already have one of those." I replied.

"You have the original grappeling hook version. This is a better upgrade, come i'll show you." He said.

With a confused look on my face I followed him into the testing zone.

"Ok show me what this thing can do?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Brady clicked the button once and little pin like knives shot out of the tip. He then pressed it twice and little bullets shot from it. After twisting the tip a grappling hook shot out. He turned to look at me with a smirk.

"You might want to hold your breath." He instructed .

I did as told and he held the held the button and a smoke waffered out of the pen. When he gave me the ok i released and inheld a deep breath of air.

"What was that?" I asked amazed by the pen.

"we've found a way to turn the venom of a black mamba into a gas." He replied.

"And this is going to kill a vampire?" I asked.

"This could kill a dozen vampires." He stated.

"I'll take it " I said.

"Stop by before you leave and I'll have it all ready for you." He replied.

"Great." I said and made my way to the science wing.

I was just about to open the door when it swung open and Hal dragged me inside.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as i tried to keep up.

"I know what you came for and I just wanna make sure you know what to do." She said rushed as she opened a drawer.

She then proceeded to pull out a bottle full of pills and handed them to ne.

"And what do these do?" I asked as I took the bottle from her.

"They're designed to slow our hear rate and mask your sent. You have to make sure you take one of these every morning so the vamps won't be on to anything." She said.

"Great, this will work." I said as I slipped them into my pocket.

"Good luck with the mission Lexis." She called as I left out of the room.

"Will do." I replied as I made my way back to Brady to collect my weapon of choice. 

After leaving their I packed everything I would need including a few more weapons, which were hidden well inside my suite case and books, along with tons of clothes. I met up with Zac outside on the parking lot and he gave me the updates on my car as well as talked me through the blueprints of the school. Once everything was in order I hopped into my car and took off.

"Westchester, here I come."


	3. Chapter 2

After the hour or so drive I finally pulled up to the university. I popped one of the pills into my mouth and swallowed it dry and it instantly kicked in, masking my sent and slowing my heartbeat to an almost nonexistent beat. I stepped out of my car and my eyes scanned the area. There wern't many people around and none of them were paying me any attention. I popped the trunk and grabbed my bags before securing my baby and heading to the admission office. When I got there I am greeted by a cheeky blond who was just bouncing with excitement.

"You must be Elexia Moody?" She asked/stated as she typed on the computer.

"Yes ma'am." I replied as I run my fingers through my streaked hair.

"Your drom number is 21 and here is your schedule. " She said as she handed me the sheet of paper that just came out of the printer along with a key.

"Thanks." I replied taking them from her and heading of to the dorm rooms.

Once I got to my floor I found my dorm and went inside . There was only one bed and I assumed this was one of their solo rooms. The bed was on the wall opposite the door witha night stand on either side. A door that led to a small bathroom on the far right wall along with a desk. The walls were plain white and their was a small window with heave black drapes on the left wall.

I walked inside and closed and locked the door before tossing my suitcase on the bed and unzipping it. I felt along the lining of it before I felt the button I was looking for. I pressed it and watched as the inside of it lifted and seperated revealing a few gadgets as well as my Mac laptop I used specifically for my missions. I hacked into the school's database (which wasn't hard to do at all) and pulled up Blake's schedule before comparing it to mine.

"Same classss. Great." I thought to myself as I dug more into his files.

He stayed in room 27 which waz a couple of rooms down from me at the end of the hall, and his right hand man, Silver, stayed in room 25. That was all thet had on file at the school so I would have alot of digging to do to get more info about him.

"Just who are you Mr.Wilder." I thought as I tried to pull up any criminl files he may of had.

After coming up short I let out a growl of frustration before closing my laptop and putting it away.

"Looks like I will have to do my digging the old fasion way." I thought to myself.

Gossip.


	4. Chapter 3

The first thing I did the next morning was pop one of the pills. I've gotten in, no need to ruin it by them finding out. I then made sure to pick the girliest outfit and even went as far as putting on baby pink lipstick as well as all the other makeup which nearly drove me crazy. I slung the Prada bag over my shoulder before checking my appearance one more time before heading out of the door and running right into a hard body.

"Woah! Watch it." He said and then kept on his way down the hall.

I sneered at his back before continuing on my way towards the cafe seeing as I had time before my first class started.

I opened the door and was hit with the smell of coffee and chocolate. There was a soft murmur throughout the cafe as they sat at the tables and computers chatting with their friends. I walked up to the counter and ordered a pumkin spiced latte, waited for it then looked around for a spot to sit.

"Oh my gosh. Is that the new Prada bag?" A high picked nasely voice said to my right and I had to stop myself from cringing.

"It toats is."I replied trying my best to sound 'preppy'.

"You so have to sit with us." She said and I finally took note of the other two girls sitting at the table.

I was about to decline their offer when I saw Blake walk into the cafe. I took the empty seat at the table and proceed to flick my hair over my shoulder. 

"You're obvie new here so you have no idea about anything going on. Like the fact that **_he_** doesn't date anyone." She said as she interrupted my staring.

"Who is he?" I asked playing dumb.

" **Tha** t is Blake Wilder. The most hottest guy at this school and totally unavailable." The first girl who had wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes pouted.

"Yeah it's like he doesn't even recognize how hot we are." The second girl added while the third one nodded her head.

I glanced over to the table in the corner here he chose to sit to see that Silver had joined him.

"And who is that?" I asked the girls.

"Silver Hemmings, second hottest guy in the school." The first girl sighed.

"And equally unavailable." Pouted the third girl who also had dark brow hair and hazel eyes but her eyes were forest green.

"Maybe they're in a secret relationship with each other." I joked and they all starred at me like I had grown a second head.

"Too far?" I asked them.

"Uuh, yeah." She replied.

"You must really like him." I said trying to dig for a little more info.

"Who Silver?" She asked.

"No, Blake." I replied taking a sip of my latte after letting it cool off.

"Oh, you can say that, but all the time he's been here he hasn't shown an interest in any of the girls here." She raved like he was doing something wrong.

"Right, it's so not fair. "The other girls said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you guys names?" I said putting my cup on the table.

"Oh, I'm Gemma, and that's Bailey and Hope." The first girl introduced then pointed out the other two.

"Oh my gosh!" Hope squealed her blue eyes getting huge.

"What." Both Gemma and Bailey asked, bouncing in their seats.

"Don't look but Blake is totally checking out our table." She whisper/ squealed hiding half her face behind her lighter brown hair.

"No way?!" Gemma whispered back in disbelief.

"Yes way!" She squealed.

"I wanna look." Bailey said as she caught the urge to turn around.

"No then he'll know we're staring." Gemma said as she swatted at Bailey.

I pulled out my compact and pretended to fix my lipstick while checking to see that Blake was staring intently at the table. I could literally feel his stare through the mirror as if he knew I was staring.

"I knew he'd come around." Gemma muttered to herself as she brushed her hair over her shoulder and perked up her boobs.

"Oh my gosh!" Hope squealed once again.

"What?" The other two girls asked bouncing in their seats.

"He's getting up....Oh my gosh! He's coming over here!" She whispered dangerously loud.

At that moment the faint heartbeat I had was surely nonexistent. My thoughts were racing on different scenarios and the one thought that spoke the loudest was:

I gotta get out of here.


	5. Chapter 4

I stood from my spot.

"I so have to go to the bathroom." I quickly made up and excuse and they waved me off as their eyes were solely on Blake.

I calmly walked to the back, brushing passed people and made sure Blake couldn't get see me. I made it safely to the bathroom and made sure no one was inside as I quickly opened the window and slipped out, landing silently on the ground. After standing up I looked around to make sure no one had saw the little stunt that I pulled.

I picked a random direction and made sure to walk as swiftly as I could away from the cafe. After making it a safe distance away I slowed my pace to a more normal one and blended in. I needed to come up with a new plan and I needed it ASAP.

"Nice little stunt you pulled back there." A deep voice said and I tried my hardest not to jump.

"Um. What?" I asked playing the dumb card.

He pushed off the wall and fell into step beside me.

"The cafe thing." He said nodding in the direction I had just came.

"Yeah I heard about that place. Have to check it out." I replied keeping up with my lie.

"Sure." He said and his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You're new here." He stated and I inwardly cringed.

"Am I that obvious?" I questioned.

"Not really, but I notice everything that goes on on campus." He replied and I made a mental note to be careful around him.

"Well then." We both kind of chuckled before he said he had to go.

"My room's 267, stop by if you ever wanna chill." He said before turning and jogging off.

"It would be good to keep him close." I thought as I made my way to my first class.

I choose to sit all the way in the back of the hall and waited as the class filled up. Blake and Silver strolled in and they took a seat a few rows down and to the left of me. Before the Professor began talking I quickly put on my glasses which doubled as magnifying glasses, thermal reads, and x-ray; let's just say I came prepared. I wrote down what the teacher was saying but my attention was drawn to the boys' conversation.

"...Yeah I saw her." Silver was saying.

"Are they talking about me?' I thought as I continued to listen in to their conversation.

"...me." Came Blake's response.

"Woah bro, are you digging the new girl?" One of the others asked and he snorted.

"No. Just doing some ...observations." He replied.

The rest of their conversation was on random topics which I tuned out for the most part. After class was over I gathered my things and headed out of the hall, making sure to keep my distance from Blake. This party would be the perfect opportunity to get close to him, but first I had to

A) Get invited

or

B) Hope that my so called 'friends' could get me in.

I was walking along the path to the café when my phone started to ring. I slowed my pace but made sure to keep eye on Blake, but it seemed as if he slowed down as well. I warily glance at him as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked slightly confused on who it could be.

"What, you act as if you don't know me now?" At the sound of Zac's voice I beamed.

"Of course I know who you are." I replied.

"Yeah, now." He snorted and I laughed.

"So how are things going?" He asked and I dared a glance at Blake.

"Couldn't be Wilder" I replied and smirked as Blake's head cocked so I knew he was listening in on the conversation.

"Ooohhh. It's that kind of party huh?" Zac asked and I snorted.

"Yeah, speaking of. It's this party tonight and I don't know if I should go." I said even though I knew that I was going to go.

"Yes. Go, meet people, spread your wings and no, not fly...soar." " He joked but I knew what that was code for.

"Let me go. It's getting a bit hot out here." I replied.

"Catch ya on the flip side." He said and I hung up laughing and I discretely scoped out Blake, who had continued walking.

"See you tonight Mr. Wilder" I thought splitting off to head to my dorm.


End file.
